A. Area of the Invention
The invention relates to an exercise system which employs multiple exercise elements and is sufficiently compact for use by travelers.
B. Prior Art
Exercise systems which make use of a resilient sphere or hemisphere have been known in the art for some time. For example, see U.S. Pat. No. 4,801,140 (1989) to Bergeron, and U.S. Pat. No. 8,357,077 (2013) to Taylor et al. Perhaps best known in the art is the BOSUBALL Single Hemisphere Exercise Device, which is reflected in various patents including U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,575,885, and 6,554,753 and various other patents, all held by Weck et al. None of these patents or the inventions thereof are directed to a concurrent use of multiple resilient hemispheric elements for exercise of other purposes. Accordingly, the exercises which may be considered in the use of such prior art are inherently limited.
Further, relatively few patents are concerned with exercises for the improvement of one's balance. However, included in this category is U.S. Pat. No. 3,716,229 (1973) to Van Der Cleyen et al, U.S. Pat. No. 5,897,474 (1999) to Romero, and U.S. Patent Application Serial No. 2013/0316886 (2013) to Lynch et al.
In summary, the use of multiple hemispherical elements with other components of the larger exercise system do not appear in any prior art of which the within inventor is aware.